Lost in Winter
by ValaRose
Summary: She has been missing for 6 months after a brutal fight with Gray. Will he ever see his best friend again, and will he accept the growing feelings he has for her? Rated M for later chapters please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Gray was deep in thought as he lay in bed after returning to Magnolia from a solo job. He told the others that he needed a break from the team and this mission was the perfect opportunity to be by himself. Of course, the others knew the real reason behind this sudden need for space.

Ruby.

The two had been inseparable since they were children, best friends, never one without the other. That was until six months ago when a raging argument broke out between them. Gray went to her house a few hours later to apologise but he was too late. After storming from his apartment she went straight to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, pulled a job from the board and left.

Six long months had passed and she still hadn't returned home.

Gray played that morning over in his head as he lay in bed, exhausted but unable to sleep.

"Ruby" he whispered "where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Six Months Earlier

It was a big day in Fairy Tail, preparations were being made for a huge surprise party to celebrate Ruby Seren's 18th birthday.

Ruby had been a member of the Guild since she was found, abandoned on the doorstep as a newborn. Makarov took her in and raised her as his own daughter, she never felt the need to find the parents who abandoned her. Fairy Tail were her family. Makarov was determined to make this day special for her.

"I'm counting on you to keep her away until 8, you got that Gray?"

"Yeah, yeah Gramps, it's all taken care of." He said distantly.

He was distracted today, too distracted to notice the vein on the old Guild Masters head beginning to pulsate at his lack of enthusiasm.

He heard Mirajane giggle as she walked pasted them, arms full of silver and ice blue decorations, "Don't make him mad, not today" she said brightly.

"Sorry, you don't have to worry Gramps, I have the whole day planned, I'll keep her away until tonight."

The tiny man seemed to grow menacing as a dark shadow covered his face " It had better be Gray Fullbuster, or else!"

He managed a smile as he watched the little man storm off, barking orders as he went.

"I'm just leaving to get her."

Why was he feeling like this? He usually loved time with Ruby, but lately it felt like he couldn't breathe when he was around her, every time she looked at him with those big green eyes, he lost all sense of himself. Why couldn't Lucy or Natsu keep her distracted today? He sighed as he left the Guild, it was a warm summers morning so he decided to take his time walking to her house. Even though the sky was bright blue and the sun shining down, it did little to lighten his mood. Where was Juvia when you actually needed her? Before long he was at her front door, with a deep breath he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again "Hey Red, you home?"

He heard movement coming from inside, the sound of the door being unlocked.

"This had better be important!" Said the annoyed voice on the other side of the door, and with sleep still in her eyes she yanked it opened.

She stood there in a T-shirt and panties, her long curly red hair wild and all over the place. Her frown soon turned into a huge smile when she realised who had woken her up.

"Gray!" She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling into a bear hug.

"Ooooo, I missed you so much! When did you get back? How did the job go? Are you hurt?..." She would have kept going if he hadn't started laughing. Hearing her voice, even if she was fussing over him, lifted his spirits for the first time in weeks.

Still laughing " Let me see, last night, it went well, even with the pyro in tow, no I'm not hurt and I missed you too."

She let go of him and looked up into his dark eyes, something was different about him.

"So are you going to let in or what?"

She smiled " Yeah! Get your ass in here! Oh and Gray, clothes!"

He looked down and frowned, he was in just his boxers. "Crap."

Inside she grabbed them some drinks and they sat chatting about the mission he had just been on. He was back in his underwear again but she didn't mind, she was so used to it by now that it didn't bother her, she was still in her pjs anyway. She listened as he talked about Natsu almost blowing the whole mission again but Erza had stepped in and saved his sorry butt. He didn't seem right, he refused to look at her when he spoke, he hadn't even mentioned her birthday.

Last year for her birthday, he had arranged for her and all of her friends to have a huge picnic in the park. She remembered that day so well because he froze the lake for her so they could ice skate, later that night he made it snow for her, she always loved winter. But this year things seemed almost strange between them.

As he told her about Aquarius trying to drown them all she interrupted him.

"What's going on Gray?"

"Hmm what do you mean?" He asked shifting uncomfortably in his chair. The whole time he was talking he was trying his best not to stare at her long creamy legs and imagining them wrapped around his waist.

"You seem a little off."

God he wanted to kiss those lips.

"Just tired from the job, you know? Listen go get dressed I want to give you your birthday present."

She smiled and jumped from her chair and onto his knees to hug him. His heart hammered against his chest as he put his strong arms around her and held he tight. He stroked her long golden red curls and kissed her softly on top of the head. He didn't want to let go of her and she didn't want him to.

Ruby knew. She had always known. All those years they were best friends she had known. Tears welled in her emerald eyes. She loved Gray Fullbuster and she never wanted this moment to end.

"Gray?"

"Hmm."

She took a deep breath as tears spilling from her eyes, staining her pale cheeks and landing on his bare chest.

" I love you too." He said quietly before she could. Still stroking her soft curls he kissed her again on top of the head.

" I always have."

He could feel her smiling against his chest, he thought that finally saying it loud would make him feel happy but he felt just as confused as he ever was. Was it love he was feeling or just lust?

"Go get dressed, so I can give you your present." Reluctantly she got up off of his knee, her heart was pounding as she leaned back down and kissed him on the lips. He couldn't contain himself any longer, he pulled her back down so she was straddling him.

"God, I've wanted you for so long!" He growled as pushed his tongue into her eager mouth. He started to run his hands up her soft white thighs, and pulled at her panties.

She pulled away from him, standing up she reached for his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke a few hours later, she was so warm and cozy that she didn't want to move. Suddenly she sat up and looked around, she was naked and alone.

"Gray?"

He was gone.

Pulling off the blankets and putting on a t-shirt she got out of bed. She was half way to the bathroom when she doubled in pain. She felt a throbbing pain between her legs, looking down she noticed her inner thighs streaked with blood.

Damn it! She thought to herself. Did Gray leave because he didn't know that she was a virgin?

She decided to clean up and go and find him. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, grabbing some Ginger scented body wash and got in. She loved the feeling of the hot water running over her cold naked body as she gently washed away the blood on her legs. She shivered and pulled her arms tightly around herself as she she played things over in her mind.

Why did he leave?

Finally getting out from the shower and drying herself off, she dressed herself in a cream lace, capped sleeved dress with a round neck that showed off the tops of her milky white breasts. She tied her thick curly golden red hair back from her pale heart shaped face.

Before leaving the house she stripped her bed of the blood stained sheets and shoved them hastily into the washing machine.

Taking a deep breath she made her way to Grays apartment. The afternoon was warm and cheerful, but she felt an icy chill run through her. She didn't know how to feel. She didn't know what she would say or do when she confronted him.

All Ruby knew was she confessed her love to Gray, lost her virginity to him. She felt that he had lied about loving her back, she felt so used and betrayed. By the time she had reached Grays door she was so mad she started banging on the front door.

"Gray, open the damn door!" She shouted.

"What?!" He asked angrily opening the door.

"What the hell do you want, Ruby?"

Her blood started to boil. "What? Look I want to talk to you let me in."

Reluctantly he let her in. He looked angry, he didn't look at her as she made her way into the livingroom. He felt her burning gaze and finally he made eye contact. She looked so pretty more than pretty, she was radiating beauty.

"So?" She demanded her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"What?" He asked sitting down on the sofa, he motioned for her to sit, reluctantly she sat down.

"Why did you leave?"

He sighed "It was a mistake Ruby. I never knew you were a virgin, ok! We should have never..." He trailed off when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Why does that matter Gray? You think it's a mistake because it was my first time, I don't regret it, because... Because I love you."

Gray couldn't bear to hear her say those words. He stood and walked away running his fingers through his dark hair, he was in his underwear again but at that moment it didn't seem to matter. He started to feel angry again, not at her but himself.

"Damn it Ruby! Don't say you love me! I don't ever want to hear you say you love me! It was just sex, how the hell was I supposed to know that it was your first time! It was lust, Ruby, lust, the way you looked today, the way you look right now is driving me wild. I don't love you, I just wanted to fuck you!"

BANG!

Ruby punched him in the face. " how could you, you piece of shit!" She screamed at him as he struggled to get to his feet.

He laughed, he was actually laughing.

Ruby put her hands together " RAGING BO..." She never got to finish the spell, Gray had tackled her to the ground.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed as she struggled to untangle herself from him. When she finally managed to get free, she was sobbing with rage "All I want to know is why?"

He sat on the floor, watching the girl that only hours ago he lay in bed with, watching her sleep peacefully wrapped in his arms, break down. She was always so strong, seeing her like this tore him up inside, but he had to do this. He had to break her heart in order to keep her safe. The truth was he had been in love with Ruby since they where children he would do anything for her, he would die to protect her and to do that right now he had to be cruel so she would keep her distance from him.

He had to do it, to keep her safe from the Dark Guild. He looked he straight in her beautiful green eyes, if he knew then that she would take off for six months maybe he would have come up with a better plan.

"Because I could." He said quietly.

She walked away and never looked back. In a daze she made her way to the Guild, she didn't hear the uproar of her Fairy Tail family upon seeing her enter as they were still preparing the hall for her surprise party. She vaguely remembered hear Mirajane call her name as she made her way to the job board, pulled a flyer down and left. She could hear people shouting her name, but continued to make her way home to pick up her supplies and before she knew it she was on the train speeding away from Magnolia, away from her family, away from Gray.

Gray sat drinking. He has no idea that Ruby had left when he turned up at her house determined to tell her the truth. He couldn't bear that he had hurt her so badly. He hammered at her door for an hour before giving up and heading to face the music at the Guild.

Makarov was waiting for him when he arrived.

"She's gone, Gray. Took a job and left." He sighed and shook his head

"At least...at least she will be safe from harm."

Gray broke down " I hurt her Gramps. I hurt her so bad that I don't think she will ever forgive me."

He took a small package from his pocket and handed it to the older man, Makarov took it and opened it carefully. Inside was a large silver locket engraved with snowflakes, he opened it Anne inside were pictures of Gray and Ruby as kids.

"I love her Gramps. " the little old man put his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I know son, I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day

He couldn't believe it had been six months since he had seen he face. Only he and Makarov knew that the Dark Guilds were targeting Ruby, having been trained by the old Master himself, they knew how powerful she was and they wanted her. To turn her pure soul dark and use her Lightening and Light Magic to destroy not just Fairy Tail but all magic guilds.

In the months since she had been gone, several of these Dark Guilds had been wiped out by Fairy Tail's strongest team.

When Makarov and Gray came up with the plan to keep Ruby from harm, they would have never guessed that she would have taken off and stayed away so long. Gray was just supposed to reject her if the old man ever found out that he had slept with her that would be the end of old Gray Fullbuster.

In his mind he had his reasons for wanting to make love to her. He had to get her out of the way, while he and the rest of his team took out the Dark Guilds that threatened her life, if she knew the truth she would have wanted to join the fight. He couldn't let her do that, her life was tied to her magic if she used too much magical energy she would die. So as he set out for her house that day, he made a decision, if he had to break her heart, he at least even for a moment wanted to show how much he loved her.

Gray began to worry. He knew that Ruby was hurt and angry but he expected her to be home by now. He searched for her, whenever he wasn't working and sometimes when he was, he never gave up looking for her.

He drank to ease his heavy heart. And as he lay awake after his solo mission, he decided to get dressed and go to the Guild and drink away his guilt. A few hours later he was drunk, so drunk that Natsu was forced to carry him home.

"It's my fault. " he slurred as Natsu sat him down on the sofa and went to get him a glass of water.

"What are you talking about ice brain?" He asked hand the water to Gray. Shock over came the salamanders face as his friend broke down, crying uncontrollably.

"Gray, are you that drunk?"

He put his hand on Gray's shoulder. He tried to collect himself. Maybe Natsu would understand so he opened his mouth and let six months of secrets spill out.

Silence. He was trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

"You idiot!" He yelled.

"You stupid bastard. You really didn't think it all the way through, did you?"

The dark haired man shook his head "no" he said in a hollow voice.

"I just... Just wanted to be with her. I didn't know she was a virgin, Natsu. I wouldn't have if I had known, in the end I hurt her even more, you should have seen the way she looked at me. Now she's gone and I can't put things right."

SMACK!

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! We need to find her. Shit Gray she's like a sister to me, I should melt you, you icy bastard, for hurting her!"

"Don't you think I know that, that's what I've been doing the last six months..."

He was interrupted by someone banging on the door. Both men looked confused as Erza burst in.

"Erza, what the..."

BANG!

"Shut up Natsu!" She said removing her fist from his face.

"Gray, clothes now! We found her, we found Ruby!"


	5. Chapter 5

"So your finally awake?" Said a farmiliar, cranky old voice.

She struggled to open her eyes. "Gramps? Is that you?" She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her side stopped her, the old man put his hand on her shoulder and gently helped her into a sitting position.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked.

Makarov sat back down at her bedside. He looked tired, his eyes where puffy and red as though he had been crying.

"Your safe. Your in Magnolia Hospital. When Erza found you, you had been attacked by some Dark Guild members. You where beaten up pretty badly. She rushed you back here, you'll have a few scars like the one on your side but other than that your doing ok. "

She felt suddenly sore all over, her lip was swollen and bloody and she had a nasty gash on her cheek, her body was battered and bruised, cuts heal, bruises fade but the pain she felt in her heart at being back in Magnolia was unbearable. She had been cleaned up and was wearing a pale blue hospital gown, her long hair had been braided down her sides she pushed her side bangs from her eyes and then her eyes widened like she had just remembered something.

"Gramps?" She said in a panic.

The old man knew what was worrying her, he smiled gently and took her hand "Everything is ok."

Tears spilled from her shining green eyes, stinging the gash on he cheek as they fell.

"I'm so glad your home star shine. Gray has been waiting outside he wants to see you."

"NO!"she shouted "I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! OUCH DAMN IT!" She held her side and winced in pain.

"Take it easy, your still healing."

"Gramps, I can't see him, especially not now." She whispered. " If I do I will lose control and hurt him. He broke my heart."

Makarov sighed, he felt so old at that moment and Ruby couldn't help but notice how tiny he looked.

"There is something you need to know before you say that. He hurt you, yes, but let me explain."

Out in the hallway Gray paced back and forth, Erza breaking down his door had sobered him up quickly. She was with him now along with Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Is she ok?" He asked her for the hundredth time.

"For the last time Gray, yes! She's beaten up, but she's tough. Ruby will heal in time." The red haired woman seemed distant, there was almost an anger blazing in her eyes.

They knew. The whole of Fairy Tail knew what he had done and where disgusted by his actions. They knew that he only had her best interests at heart but all agreed that he could have handled it better.

Erza was shocked when she saw the state Ruby was in. She was a powerful wizard and could have walked away from that fight without a scratch, if Erza hadn't shown up when she did, Ruby would have been dead. Gray knew that she was keeping something from him, every so often she would look at him and shake her head like she was wrestling with the idea of telling him something important.

"What I don't get" Natsu said "is why she didn't just use magic? I mean she's scary strong, it's weird to think that those losers could have beaten her so bad. Strange."

Gray had that thought to, she could have taken them out with one blow and yet she was the one lying wounded in a hospital.

Erza had made up her mind.

"Although I find you actions despicable and you should be punished, there is something you should know."

He stopped pacing and stood in front of her, shirtless.

"What is it? If there's something wrong I want to know." God he hoped that she wasn't dying or something.

"There is a reason she couldn't use her magic..." She paused, all eyes where on her. She knew that it was not her place to tell Gray but she felt she had to.

"Your killing me Erza, what is it, why couldn't she use her magic?" He pleaded.

"She's pregnant Gray."


	6. Chapter 6

He laughed without humour, and looked between the three like it was some kind of sick joke. He knew in his heart that it made sense. Unfortunately for him he opened his mouth without thinking.

"What? Who's the father."

SLAP!

Lucy who I characteristically was quiet though out the whole exchange has slapped Gray so hard it knocked him to the floor.

"What the fuck, Lucy?!" He demanded getting to his feet, rubbing his throbbing cheek.

She stormed straight over to him about to slap him again when Natsu grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go Natsu! I'm gonna kill this stupid son of a bitch!"

Too late he had realised what he had said.

"Shit! I didn't mean that." He said backing away from her

"Not cool man." Natsu growled

"Your an asshole Gray Fullbuster. You destroyed that poor girl, she gave you her heart and you tore it. No wonder she stayed away so long! Think for once in your life you icy freak, she's carrying your unborn child, the man who used her. Think what that must be like for her, she must still really love you to have not terminated the pregnancy when she found out. God I can't be around you right now, it's late and I'm going home. You guys staying?"

"No we're coming too. Gray can stay maybe if grovel enough she'll maybe consider forgiving your sorry ass." With Natsu's parting words they left him alone.

I'm an idiot he thought to himself. I tried to protect her instead I'm the one who destroyed her. He let it sink in. Ruby was pregnant with his baby, in three months time there would be a new member of Fairy Tail, HIS child. The thought terrified him but at the same time filled his frozen heart with joy.

He needed to see her, he needed to make things right and he prayed that Ruby would let him be a part of his unborn child's life.

He heard Ruby's room door open and Makarov come out nursing a black eye.

"How could you Gray?!" He demanded

"I wanted to show her how much I loved her Gramps. If I was going to break her heart I wanted to one moment of pure love." He answered quietly, staring at his feet.

"Can I see her?" He asked apprehensively.

The old Master looked at him and nodded.

"I explained things to her, hence the..." He pointed to his swollen eye "She's mad as hell and refuses to forgive either one of us but she agreed to talk to you."

The dark haired man got up off of his chair and made his way to her room.

"Try to keep her calm. Although she won't admit it her body is still very weak any stress could hurt her and the baby."

He nodded and opened the door. She was asleep. He sat next to her and a wave of anger swept over him. She was bruised all over, her face was cut and her lip burst, he wanted to kill who ever had done this to her. Then remembered that Erza almost did. Calming down he watched her sleep, she was perfect he thought to himself, he took her warm hand in his cold one and gave it a little squeeze.

It was then he noticed it. Under the blankets, her swollen belly moved up and down with every breath. He overwhelmed, letting go of her hand he lightly ran his fingertips softly over her bump and cried.

He was in such a world of his own, that he never notice Ruby open her bright green eyes.

"Gray?" She said hoarsely, she felt his fingers tickle her belly as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry, I just wanted to..." The harsh look in her eyes stopped him in his tracks.

"I want you to go. I thought I could handle this but I can't. Seeing you, it's too hard. You broke my heart."

"Please" he pleaded "please Ruby, I want to take care of you, of both of you. I know that you can't forgive me right now but let me try to earn back your trust. We can be a family. Please."

"In three months this little one will be born." She said touching he stomach. " your her father and if you want to be a part of her life you can, but as for us there is so much damage to repair, I don't think that even our friendship can survive it."

No, he thought, she will never give me another chance. He looked at her sadly as she continued " but I guess we will never know unless we try, take things one day at a time and see how that goes. In the meantime we have a baby to prepare for." She smiled softly at him.

His heart thundered in his naked chest. She hadn't forgiven him, he hadn't expected her to, she did the next best thing she was giving him a chance to prove himself. He smiled, for the first time since she left he was smiling. " thank you, I will never let you or the baby down every again, I know I have to earn back your trust and love but you have made me so happy, Ruby."

She smiled sleepily " I never stopped loving you Gray, even though I wanted to I couldn't turn my feelings for you off."

"I love you Ruby I spend the rest of my life proving that to you..."he trailed off as he remembered something she had said earlier

"She?"

The warmth returned to her eyes, she took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Meet your baby girl, baby girl meet your daddy."

"Hi baby. " he said with tears in his eyes.

He looked at Ruby, she had fallen asleep still holding his hand in hers.


	7. Authors note

A big thanks to GrayBlueEyedBelle for all of the wonderful comments, I'm glad you like the story so much.

The next chapter is dedicated to you xoxo

So before I continue, how would you guys like to story to continue, should Gray and Ruby get back together or not?


	8. Chapter 7

Ruby woke up with her tummy rumbling, it had been a week since she had deemed well enough to go home, but only if someone was there with her at all times. The doctor had given them some bad news about the pregnancy

"Unfortunately" he said on the morning she was being let home "we have some concerns about you and the baby's health."

She was sitting on the bed, and looked between the doctor and Gray. Gray hadn't left her side since the night she came back. He was exhausted but refused to leave her.

"What do you mean, Doc?" He asked, this couldn't be happening he had just got her back.

"Miss Seren has Eclampsia. This is a hypertension disorder that can cause complications and in some cases it can be fatal to both mother and baby."

She was quiet as she looked down at her round belly, she put her hand on her stomach with the other she squeezed Gray's hand.

"Ok" he said trying to be brave for her even though inside he was terrified. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand back in reassurance.

"How do we treat this?"


	9. Chapter 8

Gray had practically moved in, before leaving the hospital the doctor gave Ruby some medication and told her to get plenty of rest, not to do anything stressful or strenuous.

She knew that he meant well but Gray was driving he crazy, fussing over her constantly. He wouldn't let her do anything for herself, he even helped her in and out of the shower!

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Gray had insisted that she had nap, she could hear him clattering around the kitchen and the smell of delicious wafting into the bedroom. Reluctantly she left the warmth and comfort of her bed, she patted her stomach as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." She said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hi, how are my girls?" He asked kissing her on the forehead and rubbed her belly.

"Hungry!" She giggled sitting down at the kitchen table.

They had been getting along so much better since she came home, she hadn't forgiven him but she was getting there. She loved waking up with him there, even though he slept on the sofa until he proved himself to her.

He handed her a glass of water an her pills "take these first and I'll get your lunch."

She took swallowed do the pills and smiled to herself, he was completely naked except for the pink flora apron he was wearing.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?" He put a plate of spicy chicken and rice down in front of her, he sat down and started plough into his food.

"I want to go to the Guild." She took a mouthful of chicken, damn he was a good cook.

He looked concerned. " I've been cooped up since I got out of hospital, I'm going crazy!"

"You need to take it easy Red, the doctor said you have to rest."

" I know but I want to see everyone. If I start to feel tired we can come home. Please Gray, just for an hour?"

She gave him those big puppy dog eyes and he melted. "Ok, but only for an hour." He smiled.

She jumped up and hugged him. He looked up at her and grinned.

She kissed him, passionately on the lips. At first he was hesitant but then pulled her down onto his lap, wrapped his arms tightly around her and kisses her back. Suddenly she pulled back wide eyes and stood up.

"Ruby, I'm sorry..."

"Shut up a minuet!" She was smiling.

"Do you want to see something cool?"

He was confused when she stripped of her T-shirt to reveal her make breasts and bump. She took his hand and placed it on her naked belly.

"Your stomach is...cold!"

"Just wait."

He gasped as her stomach began to frost over until it became as cold and as clear as ice. Then he saw it. He could see into her belly, there all curled up and tiny was his baby daughter.

"How?..." Then he felt his little girl move, he started to cry.

"It happens every time she moves."


	10. Chapter 9

Gray felt elated, he felt his baby move for the first time and was completely taken by surprise to learn that every time she moved some kind of ice magic transformed Ruby's stomach into clear ice. She was so tiny and beautiful. Unfortunately every time this happened it weakened Ruby's fragile body even more, she felt dizzy and everything started to go black, she felt Gray's powerful, muscular arms around her catching her before she hit the ground.

He started to panic, "shit, hold on and I'll take you to the hospital."

"I'm ok." She said as she leaned her head against his chest. "That happens sometimes. This little one is powerful." She smiled weakly.

He took her in his arms and lifted her bridal style into the living room and laid her gently on the sofa. She was pale, and completely drained of energy. She closed her eyes, she felt him wrap a blanket around her and put a fluffy pillow under her head. He sat on the floor next to her and stroked her hair, she felt the dizziness pass and she opened her eyes and looked into Gray's dark concerned eyes.

"The way your looking at me Gray, you would think I'm dying."

"That's not funny Ruby!"

"It was a little funny."

"Ruby!" He tried to calm himself, his heart thundered, he couldn't remember a time when he felt so terrified.

He breathed deeply "Is the baby hurting you?" He whispered, he was still stroking her hair. She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down and shook his head. She flopped back down onto the pillow.

"Yes" she said sadly

"I've only know about the kid for a week and I'm already crazy about her. But I have to ask, if it's this bad did you ever consider having an abortion? Don't get mad!" He said quickly when he seen a flash of anger cross her face. At least she was starting to get a bit of colour in her face. "You need to keep calm, for both your sakes."

"Even though I hated you at the time, I just couldn't. This baby is a part of you and I have loved this little snowdrop since I found out. I can take the pain because in the end I know it will be worth it when I'm holding her in my arms."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You just have to believe that I'm strong enough to do this."

She sat up and hugged him.

"You need to rest, let me take you to bed..." She couldn't help but laugh.

He realised what he said and blushed. "No...I didn't mean it like that!"

"It would have been more convincing if you weren't completely naked."

"Your one to talk," she looked down and realised that she was only wearing tiny boy shorts.

"Damn it Gray! Your a bad influence."

He smiled, she looked really fragile but better that she did a few moments ago. Her long curls covered her large milky breasts, he couldn't stop staring at how huge they had gotten!

She noticed and slapped him on the back of the head "Hey!"

"Whoops, sorry Red." He laughed. "Come on I want you to lie down for a while. If you feel better later we can go to the Guild." He lifted her and carried her into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. She looked stunning.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked him softly.

He was hesitant "are your sure?"

She nodded as he climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms. Sleep came over her quite quickly as her eyes closed she whispered

"I forgive you."


	11. Chapter 10

"A GIRL!"

"SHUT UP NATSU! SHE NEEDS REST, SHES REALLY SICK!" Gray yelled back at an over excited Natsu.

"Wha do you mean she's sick?"Asked the pink haired man, finally calming and sitting down concerned.

"There are complications with the pregnancy. The doctor gave her some pills, but there is a chance..." He couldn't bear to think it and if he said it out loud it would be real.

"Chance of what?!" Demanded Natsu.

"A chance that I might die." Said a small voice coming from the doorway.

Before anyone can say anything a loud wailing sound came from Ruby's arms. Happy was hysterical, he was in floods of tears and hugging into to her tightly.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Ruby don't die!" She petted the top of his furry blue head. She lifted his little chin and wiped away his tears.

"Shush now. Don't cry."

"Promise you won't die Ruby, promise me!"

"Happy, my little Happy. I wish I could."

Natsu was in shock, she was his little sister, that's how he had always seen her. She handed Happy to him and grabbed the back of the sofa.

"Gray" she groaned in pain "it's happening again, the baby's moving."

He push Natsu off the sofa and helped her sit down.

"Hey what's the big idea! Why are you so freaked out out the kid moving, I thought that was a good think?!"

Gray lifted her t-shirt "Watch. Hold my hand sweetheart, just squeeze until the pain passes."

Natsu watched with a mixture of horror and morbid fascination as her stomach iced and became clear, and the tiny little baby growing inside of her became visible.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked pointing at her belly.

She ignored him, and looked at Gray "Its ok, it didn't hurt this time. I feel a little drain but I'm fine. Natsu calm down! It happens when the baby moves. It will happen more and more over the next few months. You just seen your niece for the first time, you could at least look happy about it!" She said annoyed at him.

"Its creepy! Hey, you should name her after me."

"No chance, Pyro! And don't call my daughter creepy!" Said Gray kicking Natsu in the face.

Ruby laughed, "Can we go to the Guild now?"

They stopped fighting long enough to look at her like she had a third head.

"Are you crazy!" The both said together.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Look, I'm feeling fine, better than I did this morning. If I start to feel ill or tired I will come straight home. I promise."

The boys weren't listening to her, they were talking amongst themselves.

"We could tie her to the bed." Natsu suggested.

"Man, that's the mother of my kid your talking about!"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey!" She shouted "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. You can't wrap me in cotton wool for the next three months."

"Ok, but only for an hour and you have to sit and relax the entire time we're there."

She smiled from ear to ear and clapped her hands. "Well let's go! Gray? Clothes!"

"Damn it!"

She sat at a table at the Guild all her friends around her, she couldn't be happier. One by one they all went about their own business all still shocked that Ruby was sick, until only she and Juvia remained at the table. Gray came back with some lemonade for her.

"Could you?" She asked raising her glass to him.

"Sure." He wrapped his hand around the glass and froze it so it turned to ice chips. He kisses her on the cheek and left to look at the job board. He had to support his new family somehow.

"Juvia are you ok?" The blue haired woman looked sad at the loving exchange between the two.

"Juvia was wondering, what is it like?"

"What, what's like?" She asks confused.

"To have Gray's love and his baby growing inside of you?" The rain woman reached to touch Ruby's belly and then stopped herself.

"Oh Juvia. You still love him don't you?"

She nodded sadly. She would give anything to have what Ruby had. Ruby had no idea how to answer that but she knew that she might not live to see her baby grow.

"Will you do something for me?" She finally asked, it was Juvia's turn to look confused.

"If anything happens to me. Will you take care Gray for me? If the worst happens he's going to need someone to be there for him, to help him. Will you do that for me?"

"Juvia will!" She squeaked happily and left the table so Ruby was now alone and extremely tired.

Shit, she thought to herself, hope she doesn't try to drown me.

"Ready to..."

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! IT IS TIME TO PUNISH YOU FOR YOUR INDISCRETIONS!"


	12. Chapter 11

"Damn it, Erza! You can beat the crap out of me, I won't stop you. But let me take Ruby home first."

He was standing face to face with the Queen of the Fairies, his hand spread out behind to hold Ruby out of harms way.

"Erza no!" She said pushing herself in front of Gray.

"Ruby, what the hell are you doing?! I don't care if she hurts me just get out of the way. I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"He has been beating himself up for the past six months. Everything he did was to protect me, sure it was moronic and he could have come up with a better plan but he did it for me." Her eyes blazed, she started to feel faint.

"She's sick Erza, and your stressing her, it's bad for her and the baby. Ruby, just let her do what she has to do." He took her hands in his and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered. "Natsu, take her home, please."

Too late.

Erza launched an attack on Gray, he stood there and let her dish out her punishment.

They held hands as they made their way home. Every time she looked at his black eye she couldn't help but giggle. They made a pact not to talk about Erza beating his ass.

"I was talking to Juvia earlier." They had stopped for ice cream, watching as she ran her tongue around the cold treat, made him shiver with desire.

"Yeah." He said distractedly.

"You know" she said between bites "she has always had feelings for you."

"Really?" He wondered if it would be ok if they... God he was so horny watching her.

"I asked her to look after you if anything happens to me."

"Yeah... Wait? What? Why did you do that?"

"Because... Gray, what are you looking at?"

He had been looking at her huge breasts, some chocolate ice cream had dripped and started to melt on her creamy white breasts. All he could think about was licking it up. He could feel his erection straining against his boxers. He took her hand and pulled her towards a quiet alley. He ran his tongue over her heaving chest, licking up the melted ice cream.

"Ruby, I want you so bad, do you think that it would be safe too..." He kissed her passionately, she could feel his hardness against her leg. She was so turned on that she bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't care, the pain was a turn on.

"Home! Now!" She moaned as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her slender neck.

He didn't have to be told twice.


	13. Chapter 12

The next three months where a whirlwind and both Gray and Ruby could be happier. Gray had officially move.

He was out on a job when it happened. Ruby had been put on bed rest, Mira had came by with Makarov to keep her company while Gray was on a mission. He promised her he would be back in time for the baby being born. She was to be taken into hospital early to have a Caesarean section to reduce any risk to her or the baby.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!" Mirajane said happily as she poured them all some tea.

"I know" she laughed "and thanks to Wendy I'm not in pain every time the little one moves." She patted her stomach, her body was still really weak from the eclampsia but at least the baby wasn't hurting her anymore.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, we're going to waiting until she's born..." The colour drained from her face for the past few hours she had been having dull pains in her side and stomach. As she lay in bed she felt a warm sensation spreading from between her legs.

"Mira could you get my bag please?" She asked calmly. "My water just broke."

No one could get in contact with Gray. It had been twelve hours since Ruby had gone into labour, and was too far gone for surgery. Mira stayed with her as Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail waited anxiously in the waiting room.

Ruby was exhausted, sweat dripped down her flushed face. Mira held he hand and reassured her "Your doing great, Ruby."

"I need Gray!" She screamed at no one in particular.

"We got a message to him, he's on his way." Said the white haired woman softly. "He wouldn't miss this. He will be here." She put a wet compress on Ruby's head. Mirajane could tell that she was getting weaker, her body couldn't take much more punishment before it started to shut down.

Six hours past before Gray came running down the corridor.

"Gramps, where is she? I hope I'm not too late!"

The old mans eyes where bloodshot "Sit down, Gray." He said in a hoarse voice.

"I don't have time for this Gramps! Where is she?!"

"Gone, she's gone..."

His world shattered, no the old man must be wrong, he couldn't breathe.

"She died an hour ago, her poor little body just couldn't take it anymore. She fought so hard to stay with us... She never got to hold her baby." The old man broke down, the little girl he had raised as his own daughter was dead. He would never see her pretty smile again.

Gray started to hyperventilate. Natsu came walking down the corridor, he had been on the job with Gray and the rest of the team. He met Mira outside and she had told him what had happened. He was in a daze as he approached the other men. He put his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry man." Tears pouring down his cheeks.

Gray put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it. It was a ring, a sliver ring engraved with snow flakes and had a large pale blue stone.

"I was going to ask her to marry me. I wanted us to be a proper family. I was too late, I missed my daughter being born, she must have been so scared. HOW CAN SHE BE GONE! I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE! TO TELL HER I LOVE HER!" He screamed.

"Calm down son. It's hard on us all but you have the baby to worry about. That little girl needs you, she will need you to tell her all the wonderful things about her mother. Do you want to see your daughter? She is so tiny."

Still unable to breathe he knew the old master was right. His daughter needed him, he was so grief stricken that he just wanted to punch something but that soon disappeared when he say her tiny form laying asleep in the plastic crib. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and was wearing a little pink bobble hat with a crop of dark hair visible. He watched her stir and open her eyes like she knew he was there.

He hadn't a clue what to do, he scooped his tiny daughter into his arms clumsily. His heart was torn into a million pieces, how could he begin to live without Ruby or look after this little girl?

He was in floods of tears when the little girl in his arm grabbed hold of his finger tightly, he tried to smile through the pain.

"Hi, I'm your daddy. Welcome to the world Azura Skye Fullbuster."


	14. Chapter 13

Gray had just gotten home from a job, he collapsed onto the sofa and closes his eyes.

"Daddy!"

Hearing her voice reenergised him. He got up and grabbed her, lifted her up and spun her around and have her a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you daddy." She said staring at him with sleepy green eyes. Ruby's eyes.

"I missed you too snowflake. Did Aunt Juvia let you stay up past your bedtime again?"

"Juvia, did. Juvia knew you would be home and she missed you." She smiled at them as she pulled on her coat.

She kissed Azura Skye on the head and patted Gray in the shoulder. "Goodnight. Time for Juvia to go home."

"Thanks again Juvia, she really loves having you here."

She had changed a lot in five years, she even got married! But she kept her promise to Ruby and whenever she could she would look after Gray and Azura.

"Ok, little one, bed time."

He carried her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Now" he said sitting down in the rocking chair by the window, "I want you to look after something for me, ok?"

"Ok daddy." She looked so much like Ruby, those huge green eyes but she had his dark hair and talent for Ice Make.

Gray handed her daughter a necklace with a large locket, it was silver and decorated with snowflakes. The little girl got out of bed and sat on her fathers knee and hugged into him.

He opened the locket and showed her the pictures inside.

"Do you know how they are?" He asked

The little girl pointed at the first picture "That's daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"And the other one?" He asked.

She shook her curly black head "I don't know, who is it?"

"That's your mummy." He said softly.

"Where is mummy?"

He lifted his precious little daughter in his arms and took her to the window and pointed into the night sky.

"See that bright star, that's her. Watching over us."

"Why is she up there?" She asked confused.

"She was very sick, and she had to leave us and now she lives in the sky as a bright star so she can look down and see us. I miss her very much, but I have you little snowflake and she lives on in your eyes."

He looked down at her and she was asleep, he put her back into bed and tucked her in. She still clutched Ruby's locket in her little hand.

Gray looked out of the window as he turn off the bedroom light.

"I love you Ruby. Always."


	15. Note to Readers

Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoyed Lost in Winter. I plan to write some more stories with Gray and Ruby as stand alone, as I like the will be a follow up to this story based on Gray and Ruby's daughter, Azura Skye.

If anyone has any ideas for future stories, I would love to hear them.

Xoxoxoxo


End file.
